


A Gentle Visit

by Sirisdream



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Candle Light, Fluff, Other, Snow, Warm, calm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirisdream/pseuds/Sirisdream
Summary: Warm and fuzzy :3





	A Gentle Visit

Snow gracefully fell from the black sky, casting a soft glow across the land that filtered weaky through your window. You were spending these late hours under candle light, a heavy snowdrift knocking out the power just hours earlier. You worked distractedly, breaking every now and again to refocus your tired vision, when suddenly you heard a knock at your bedroom door.

Turning, you saw the dimly lit outline of Camus at the door frame, his arms crossed and his long blonde hair cascading ever so gently down to his shoulders. “Why are you still up?” He asked in groggy annoyance as he met your eyes, “It's almost midnight. Head to bed.” You turned back to your work at his typical, brash tone. You were tired too, however this was more imperative to finish first.

A hand placed itself on your shoulder, coursing a small fright across you as you tensed momentarily. “Sleep.” Camus huffed, pulling your chair back. “I will not accept such a tired face tomorrow if you stay up all night.”

A small groan escaped you, couldn't you finish this first? You felt yourself let Camus lead you to your bed and sit down next to you, he looked at you, weakly lit from the candle he carried over from your desk. He blew it out and placed it aside on the bedside table.

Pausing for a moment to let your eyes adjust even further to the dim setting, you felt Camus’ arm around your waist as he leaned his head on your shoulder. “It's going to be cold tonight, without the power.” He said briefly into your shoulder, eventually laying a kiss on your collarbone. “Let's stay together, it will be warmer.” You smiled as the two of you laid down together, Camus laying his arm across you as you brought the blanket over top of you both. He was warm, you smiled as he lightly petted your hair. “Enjoy your sleep.” He mumbled, placing a soft, gentle kiss on your forehead, so far distant from the agitation he had for it being so late earlier.

The calming pets of your hair slowed, and Camus’ breathing had evened out, you listened to his heartbeat as he now slept. The soft lull of sleep washed over you as the warmth of Camus battled the cold air around you. Eventually, you gave into sleep, feeling safe with Camus was by your side.

**Author's Note:**

> Warm and fuzzy :3


End file.
